Love of a Family
by ArtThouStupid
Summary: How much difference could one woman make? Yugi finds a family, Atem finds his lost memories, and everyone else just tries to hang on for the ride. Craziness ensues. Sorry, not slash. R&R? :D
1. Chapter 1

Okay, first off, I know I should be updating my other story, and I really am sorry, but it most likely won't get updated for a while yet, as I have good news! (For me at least) I'm writing a book, and hopefully getting it published! And I am rather excited and right now I am hyper for unknown reasons, at quarter past midnight, so yeah…

Okay, so, explanation. I was almost asleep when this idea popped into my head, and I couldn't get to sleep without writing it, hence why it is so late right now DX I will probably die tomorrow, but continuing on; this is, rather obviously, a Yu-Gi-Oh story, NOT a Harry Potter one, and it feels so weird writing for something completely different XD I'll just shut up now and write :) Hope you enjoy!

**BY THE WAY! :::: This if ****NOT**** a Yami/Atem bashing story! I'm just rather flippant when talking about serious things, it is in my personality, which I tried to keep out of my other story, so I'm just going 'what the heck?' in this story, and going all out. So, just to say, I'm not trying to be mean when I describe Yami/Atem in this first opening bitty :D**

Oh, and NO, this is NOT a Self-Insert story, my name is not Samari or Samaria, it is Samantha. I just couldn't think of a good name, so I thought why not make my name sound Egyptian-ish? :D

**Love of a Family**

**Chapter 1**

_3000 years ago, when the pyramids were still young-_okay, hold that thought. I'll just explain this normally, without making a fool of myself and trying to make it sound all 'mystical'.

_Okay, around 3000 years ago, as you all know, there was this oh so mighty pharaoh who gave his soul up for his people, sacrificing everything he had to save everyone in the world. What we don't know, however, or what we like to delude ourselves into not knowing, is that the young Pharaoh Atem had a young queen, the same age as him, 19. What nobody knew, even at that time, apart from the Pharaoh and his bride, was that they had been expecting a child, before the lovely queen had a miscarriage, due to stress, from the almost war-ridden land. Though the devastating loss of a child could break a couple, this only pulled them closer together, determined to get the chance to be parents, at least once. Unfortunately, the whole debacle with Zorc happened before this could be accomplished. So, they kind of lost hope for a child, at least in this life._

_Now, we all know about the Seven Millenium Items, or at least I'm assuming we all do; The Puzzle, held by the Pharaoh, The Ring, The Tauk, The Eye, The Rod, The Key, and the Scales, held by the Pharaoh's own council, mostly Priests. But there was something that was kept in the family only, and that was, that when Pharaoh Atem married his bride, he gathered all of his magic, and the willingly given magic of his Priests, (for they did not know what their magic was being used for, though I do not doubt some had suspicions) to create another 'unofficial' Millenium Item; The Millenium Diadem worn only by the Queen most beloved of the Pharaoh. The most trusted, too. She was given almost the same power as the Pharaoh, having a strong will, and being rather headstrong herself, especially for that time. While she, herself, would not be able to call all three of the Egyptian Gods at one time, she would be able to call on one without any help. That, alone, showed her power. And her love for Atem, for when she accepted the new Millenium Diadem, she vowed to do everything she could, in this life and the next, to love, and help, Atem, in whatever his task may have been. And, though romantic, it wasn't exactly easy…_

**1 year before the completion of the Millenium Puzzle**

**Small Town in Scotland, UK**

The only noise inside the house, besides the rain hitting the windows, was that of deep breathing, showing someone was sleeping. If anyone had been looking inside this house, they would have noticed it was small, obviously fit for one or two people at the most, and was what looked to be a mess, though it was no doubt organized chaos to the owner of said house. All was peaceful, or it would have been if not for the sudden glowing in the middle of the only bedroom of the house, where the only occupant of the home sat up abruptly, obviously woken by the bright light. The figure, now identified as a young woman, in her late teens, going by the name Samaria, blinked blankly for a few moments, before cautiously climbing out of bed, moving slowly towards the seemingly innocent ball of light, eyes shifting side to side uneasily as she searched for a threat, before stopping within touching distance of, what she could now see, was some sort of golden crown, with what looked like the Sennen Eye? _Strange…_ Was the main thought floating through her head, before the crown, as she would call it until she knew what it was, seemed to jump in the air a little, and she could have sworn it had jumped closer to her. She took a step back, the crown following her, as if a dog begging for attention, _or a wolf closing in…_ she thought before yelping slightly as she fell back on the bed, having not noticed she and the crown had continued moving backwards while she was thinking.

Without thinking, Samaria reached out to grab the crown, her mind going slightly fuzzy, as she pulled the crown to herself and slowly lifted it to put it on, the second she did the haze around her mind disappearing, but after a second being replaced by a head-splitting pain. She felt as if she had left her bedroom, yet at the same time she could tell she was sitting on the bed, holding her head in pain. As she watched, her whole life seemed to pass by her, before she started gaining memories that were not hers, yet at the same time, she could feel a familiarity and relief, as if she had been waiting for them, longing for them. It didn't take long for Samaria or Samari as she was known in Ancient Egypt, to remember her past life, yet at the same time, it felt like she had lived her life again. She gasped in pain again, though this time from emotional pain, managing to choke out one name before falling unconscious, all the while thinking she had to find him.

"Atem!"

**Kame Game Shop, Domino City, Japan, Same Time**

(I do not know time zones so I'm just guessing here (A) )

A young boy, looking to be perhaps ten or eleven, with beautiful tri-coloured hair and amethyst eyes, looked up from the golden puzzle he had just gotten out after a long and rather painful day at school. He was attempting to complete it as he felt a shiver run down his spine, as if someone had walked over his grave. He shook his head, and quickly put the instance out of his mind as he focused back on the puzzle he had tried for just over seven years to solve. He could tell he was getting closer, the golden pieces actually beginning to form a shape, that of an upside down pyramid, with a loop at the top…

**Six Months after the Puzzle's Completion**

(I'm not going to bother explaining everything about Season 0, because I'm going more with the American Dub for the Series so Season 0 isn't important, but it still happened in this story, and we'll just say Yami was almost insane and leave it at that, ne?)

**Domino City, Japan**

A young woman walked quickly through Domino City, trying to get to her destination before it could start raining, never having liked getting wet, even when she couldn't remember her past life. As soon as she saw her target, she broke into a run and made it into the doors just as the rain started pouring down, making Samaria sigh in relief. It only took a look from her to the assistants to get them to back off and leave her alone; she already knew where she was going. Samaria walked into a free elevator, immediately hitting for the top floor, before taking her jacket off, putting it over her arm, and shaking her hair out of its ponytail, helping it dry from the slight dampness of the light rain she managed to get caught in before getting safely indoors. As the elevator doors opened and she stepped out, she specifically caught her husband's voice, and she smiled in happiness, even if he was giving and order for something to obliterate someone. As quietly as she could, she crept into the duel arena, scanning the area and noticing three things in quick succession; one, there were two people on the side-lines, paying attention to nothing but the duel, two, the owner of this building had just lost a duel again her husband, and three, said husband had just Mind-Crushed the poor CEO.

Samaria's eyes narrowed in anger, the only sign she was about to explode before she did, and she ended up exploding at the dear hubby. "ATEM! What have I told you about Mind-Crushing people? It's rude, it's painful, it hurts the other person's ego, it hurts their pride, and it gives you an unhealthy amount of satisfaction!" Everyone had covered their ears as she veritably screeched at the poor lost-looking ex-pharaoh, even as Joey stepped forward with a glare on his face, saying, rather carelessly, "Ugh, Lady, you are aware that that boy's name is Yugi, right? Not, ah, Atem? And who are you, anyway?"

Everyone saw the angelic smile on said Lady's face, only one catching the mischief in her eyes, as she said, quite plainly, while pointing at Atem controlling Yugi's body, "His Wife." Samaria then had the pleasure of seeing three people completely gaping at her, though one slightly more reserved. She just smiled again, though it faded as Joey spoke.

"WHAT? Are you crazy, or just plain stupid? That guy is my best bud, I think's I'd know if he was married or not!"

Samaria glared at Joey with a glare that had, in the past, made even Atem run for the hills, and it definitely quieted Joey down quite a bit. "Excuse me," She began in a sickly sweet voice, before exploding again "I think I would know who I got married to, therefore, I think I would know more about this situation than you do! I bet you don't even know there are two Yugi's in one body over there, do you? No? Well, I do, and I found out on my OWN! So that doesn't exactly qualify me as stupid, you little twerp!" She sniffed disdainfully, before turning back to Atem, who smiled slightly in a confused way, as though this was familiar, but he couldn't remember how. Samaria was the only one who noticed Atem give up control to Yugi, knowing he was mostly not needed anymore.

It didn't take long for everyone to say goodbye and to arrange to meet up the next day, before Yugi started to head home. Samaria followed a few steps behind, not even trying to hide her presence, knowing Yugi and Atem knew she was there. She could see Yugi relax a little as she made no move to try and escape his notice, always staying in plain sight and keeping her hands away from her pockets. She knew that any threatening move against Atem's hikari would lead to a most likely painful death, forgotten wife or not. They walked through the town, Yugi occasionally glancing back to check if Samaria was still there, and before long they were at the Kame Game Shop, rather soaked from the rain. Yugi unlocked the door and walked in, holding it open in invitation for Samaria. As she walked through, closing the door behind her, Yugi invited her to sit down, while he went and made tea in the kitchen. Samaria smiled slightly at the sight, sitting down slowly on the settee after taking her jacket off and setting it on her lap. She looked round the room, taking in the details, feeling content that Yugi had a good home. As Yugi came through with the tea tray and biscuits, setting it on the table, he sat on the seat opposite her, looking at her curiously. She just smiled slightly, taking a drink of her tea, almost hiding behind the cup.

After near five minutes of silence and relaxing, Samaria looked up at Yugi, watching as he too looked up to her when he felt her stare. She studied him for a while, taking in all of his features, and a smile came to her face as she watched him. Yugi for once, was not uncomfortable with someone watching him; he felt like she was just catching up with time, however strange that thought was. Samaria set her near empty cup down, folding her hands together across her lap, turning back to Yugi with a serious eye. He, too, set down his cup, knowing something serious was about to happen.

"I need both of you here for this," Samaria said, looking Yugi in the eye to show she was speaking honestly. He looked slightly shocked, but nodded slightly, and Samaria could sense the spirit of Atem even before she looked up and saw him. She felt a burning at the back of her eyes, remembering the last time she saw her husband, as he locked his soul away to seal Zorc. She remembered holding his dead body in her arms, before relinquishing him to the Priests so his body could be protected and preserved. She also remembered, watching Seto take the crown, and fulfilling her husband's last request before she also sealed her soul into her Millenium Item, except it moulded with the soul already in her body, so that it felt like she had just gained memories, instead of the other half of her soul.

Even though she knew Atem would not remember her, it still hurt to see his eyes narrowed on her in distrust. He must have seen the hurt in her eyes before she looked back to Yugi, for his look softened slightly, though he looked more confused than ever. She took a deep breath before continuing, glancing between the two.

"I need you two to trust me completely for, at most, thirty seconds. I need you to ask no questions, and try not to stop me, but I swear, I am not here to harm you. Can you do that for me?" Samaria looked into both their eyes, seeing Yugi hesitantly accept, before turning her complete attention to Atem. She knew she would have the most trouble with him, having never been too trusting after his father's council had betrayed him, and trying to rule Khemet themselves. The assassination attempts didn't help much, either. After a while of Atem looking into Samaria's eyes, he nodded cautiously. Samaria let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding and nodded, more to herself than anyone else. She stood and beckoned Atem over to her, and when he complied (after Samaria started glaring slightly when he moved too slowly) she used a little of her magic to make him solid long enough for this, before she placed her index and middle finger of each hand onto his temples, right beside his eyes. Samaria quickly warned him that "This may hurt a little, but it will help, I promise." And because Atem was looking into her eyes, he could see the truth in them. He nodded slightly, even as they both caught out of the corner of their eyes Yugi shifting slightly on his chair, leaning back worriedly. Samaria smiled slightly, before her eyes half-closed, a haze seeming to come over them as she gathered her magic in her finger-tips, somewhere in the back of her mind feeling Atem holding onto her waist as she wobbled slightly. As she gathered as much as she could, she released it into Atem's memories, breaking the bindings with the whispered phrase, "Your name is Atem."

She could sense the chains that were holding back Atem's memories and almost half of his magic break apart and dissolve with the force of her magic, letting Atem have access to everything in his mind and soul. At the sudden draining of her magic, Samaria felt her knees buckle, only to be caught by Atem, even as his forehead crinkled in what was obviously pain. She moaned slightly, not being used to using that much magic at one time, and grabbed onto Atem's arms, trying to balance herself. After a few seconds of wobbling, she managed to get her feet back under her, though the room was spinning ever so slightly. When she could see straight, she looked up into Atem's eyes, hoping it had worked, hoping for any sign of recognition in his eyes. A smile grew on her face even as her eyes grew watery when she saw his loving eyes looking down at her, before he gathered her into his arms, resting his head on hers, just repeating her name over and over again, "Samari…"

Samaria, or Samari to her husband, smiled and closed her eyes, just revelling in the feeling of being in Atem's arms again. She shook her head slightly, and mumbled into his chest "In this time my name is Samaria, amazing how close my names are…"

She stopped when she felt a chuckle rumble through his chest, hearing his deep baritone answering "You'll always be my Samari; my queen." She pulled back and smiled warmly at her husband, loving the thought of being able to call him her husband again. She saw his eyes go wide before they flickered to Yugi, who was watching us with a soft smile on his face, even though he no doubt had no idea what was going on. Atem looked back at Samaria, who nodded 'yes'. He didn't seem to comprehend that, though, for he asked "Is it…? Is he…? Is it really him?" Samaria smiled, her eyes tearing slightly again, but nodded silently. Atem got a look of wonder on his face, as well as a slightly sappy smile, especially for a former Pharaoh. They let go of each other, Atem going back to Yugi and putting his hands on the boy's shoulders, squeezing gently in affection, even as Samaria sat back down on the settee.

Atem and Samaria both took deep breaths, readying themselves to give a rather long explanation. Atem started, only waiting for Yugi to get comfortable before launching into his story. He explained about how he was Pharaoh, giving a few stories of his life as Prince of Egypt, or Khemet as it was back then, touching briefly on the death of his parents, and explaining in as much detail as possible about the 'official' Millenium Items. After that, Samaria took over, explaining how they had met, Samaria being the daughter of a Noble-Man having been invited to the Pharaoh's coronation, explaining amusingly how the mighty Pharaoh had gotten flustered when meeting Samari, before talking about Atem's official courting of Samari. She explained in exquisite detail their wedding, the ceremony as Ra was half-way through his journey in the sky, and then explaining her coronation and becoming Queen of Egypt (jokingly wondering if marrying Atem had been worth all that trouble) and learning of all her new duties. She explained of the unofficial Millenium Item, the Millenium Diadem, how Atem used a heck of a lot of magic for it, allowing her to be powerful, which was pretty unheard of for women back then. She quietened after that, not able to explain what happened next, so Atem picked up where Samaria left off, explaining of how they found out they were expecting a child, keeping it a secret so that nobody would try and harm Samari even more, what with her carrying the Heir to the Throne and all. Then Atem quietly explained of Zorc coming to power, building up his strength, and slowly taking over Egypt, heading for Atem and his Queen. He paused here, as well, getting up and sitting beside Samaria, putting his arms around her, before explaining in almost a whisper about Samari's miscarriage, staying up all night helping her through the pain, both physical and mental. He paused again, trying to fight down the memories of that night, before continuing; telling of how they had a small tree planted in the Palace Gardens, in memory of the baby they never got to know. Samaria took over here, explaining how everyone searched for a way to finish Zorc, or to seal him away. She explained in a slightly choked voice (making Atem look at her softly) of how Atem found a ritual which would seal someone's soul into a powerful magical object. She talked of the many arguments they had, one which was particularly explosive, almost destroying their chambers (which got a light smile from Atem) and then how she finally broke down and requested (threatened) that she be allowed to do the ritual as well, after making sure Egypt was fine.

"And, well, that's basically it, really. Atem sealed himself; I waited a few weeks before sealing myself into the Millenium Diadem, making sure Egypt would run smoothly with Seto as Pharaoh. And you know the rest. You put together the Millenium Puzzle, (which is an _amazing _accomplishment, by the way) setting Atem's spirit free, and allowing mine to look for him again. About, perhaps a year, before you completed the Puzzle, my Diadem showed up in my room for no apparent reason-" Here, Samaria grins slightly at Atem before continuing "-though I didn't find out until later it was at that moment -when I was sleeping, by the way!- that Atem wasn't chained down inside the Puzzle anymore, and half of his magic was let free."

Throughout it all, Yugi listened with eager ears, his eyes alight as he heard about his Other Self's past, gaining a soft look in his eyes as Samaria told of their falling in love. He grew solemn as he heard about Zorc, before his hands flew to his mouth and tears fell from his eyes when he heard of the miscarriage. When Atem paused, Yugi got up, moving over to the settee and burrowing between the two, latching onto an arm each, getting soft smiles from the two. He frowned slightly at hearing about Atem's fate in the puzzle, before brightening again as Samaria explained how she got her Diadem.

After a few minutes of silence, letting Yugi absorb all of the information, Samaria and Atem shared a look above his head, both nodding softly. Samaria began talking again, hesitantly, making Yugi look up curiously.

"There is something else you should know. Even though we didn't get to know our child properly, our magic could still sense his soul, and his magic. And right now, our magic is telling us, you have the same soul and magic our baby had, before he died. What I'm trying to say, Yugi, is that you are the reincarnation of Atem and I's baby."

…

Finished Chapter 1 ! Hoopla!

Whaddya think! Should I continue it? Or should I just keep it as a one-shot and let everyone's imagination run wild? -.-'

Please review? :) I love you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Okilay dokilay; Hello again everyone! I am, incredibly sorry for the long wait between chapters for both stories. I really don't have an excuse, so I won't lie and say it was something important. I just lost interest for a while… Sorry.

Anywhoo, I've decided that this isn't going to be a full on novel like story, but a series of one-shots, not necessarily in the proper order… and I'll probably forget I decided to do that, so forgive me if it seems like a continuation rather than a separate one-shot, unless I specifically say…*Angel face*

I hope I do not lose what few readers I have for this…

Right then, luckily enough, this one-shot is a continuation of chapter 1, so I do not get to confuse any of you yet –unfortunately-.

Forgot the Disclaimer in the first chapter, didn't I? *oops*

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any version of it, because if I did Atem would either be Yugi's father somehow or soul-mate, and yes I know they are like complete opposites, it's just my favourite relationships between the two XD Oh, and if I did own Yu-Gi-Oh Atem wouldn't be such a cold-hearted bastard in the Capsule Monsters Mini-Series, I mean, COME ON! He basically ignores Yugi and the stupid freakin' Americans (no offense to any Americans :)) make it sound like Atem is the only important person in the show . Right, okay, rant over *Angelic Smile*

Oh, and in case I didn't mention it in the first chapter(I don't think I did)/my other story, I do not have a straight out plan for my stories. I _improvise_, I make it up as I go along. Normally. I do have some ideas for rather random episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh that I have in my notes, but I rarely stick to notes, only keeping the barest similarities between the notes and story XD

Yeah… Just ignore my rambling :)

**On with the Story!**

.

**Love of a Family- Chapter 2- Ugh… Family Time?**

I reckon a lot of you are going to have one of two reactions; a) OMG Yugi is going to be so happy, or b) I bet he is going to freak.

Yeah, not quite happening like that, I am afraid.

We shall skip the whole 'shocked into silence' thing, and go straight to the talking, yeah?

After a minute or so of almost oppressive silence in the room, Samaria started fiddling with the bottom of Yugi's jacket, not really thinking about what she was doing. Atem, on the other hand, saw exactly what she was doing and was trying his best not to smirk. Even now, having only known their son for perhaps half an hour, Samaria was comfortable enough with him to _be _fidgety. He knew it would not be long before she got up and started pacing. Either that or she would start being cynical. He stifled a snort at the thought, knowing Yugi would not _quite_ know how to handle her like that.

"You know," Yugi's voice shocked them a little, neither expecting him to talk so suddenly. "I am not quite as freaked out as I probably should be… I don't know how, or why, but it almost feels like I already knew. It feels…" Both could tell he was searching for a specific word.

"…Right. I guess I never did feel comfortable with the people who gave birth to me in this timeline, almost as if they were imposters. I guess I was right, huh?" Yugi had a slight smile on his face as Atem and Samaria -'his_ parents!' -_ looked at him with no small amount of shock.

Samaria's eyes closed, before she smiled and tried her best not to start bawling. Lunging forward, she grabbed Yugi into as much of a bear hug as she could manage, squeezing him to her chest as tight as possible without hurting him. Atem lay his hands on both of their shoulders, squeezing comfortingly, before rubbing the length of Samaria's back, helping her calm down little by little. He knew she would not have much of a handle on her emotions, even though she would like to start talking _with_ Yugi, not _to_ him.

It did not take much longer for her to calm down, mostly helped by Yugi hugging her back, and when she had, she immediately started firing questions at Yugi. Atem leaned back into the couch, smiling at the peaceful expression on his son's (and wasn't _that_ slightly strange to think? Yugi had just been his Hikari ten minutes ago, now look at him!) face, already tuning himself out of the conversation. He knew what his wife could be like when she was excited, and nothing short of an earthquake could calm her down sometimes. Which did not make much sense, seeing as _normal_ people PANIC when there is an earthquake, but she calms down…? _Yeah,_ Atem decided, yet again, _I have the strangest wife, ever. _His eyes fell onto her gloriously happy face, and he decided, for what must have been the thousandth time; _and I love her so much more for it._

He listened with half an ear to the story Samaria was telling Yugi, already knowing his image was going down the drain. He found he could not be even the slightest bit mad for it. He was about to drift even further into his thoughts/memories, when something Yugi said caught his attention. _Huh, good point…_

"…ryone said Atem was the best player, I always knew how to get him to lose. He knew he never wanted me angry at him or my version of sulking…"

Yugi listened to his mother's story with a smile on his face, picturing what she was telling him to the best of his ability, knowing he would never be able to get his dad's imaginative expression out of his mind. He almost burst out laughing as he listened to her explain how she made Atem let her win the competition for the warm bath in the mornings, knowing his father was as whipped as could possibly be. _That reminds me…_

"Hey, mum?" He interrupted her softly. She froze for a moment, before a blindingly happy smile appeared on her face, and when she answered, her voice was full of contentment.

"Yes, Yugi?"

"Well, I was just thinking, but won't it be a little awkward if I suddenly adopt you guys as parents, when you are only a few years older than me? ' Cause I really don't know how to explain this…"

He saw his dad's face turn towards them, knowing he was listening as well, and that sent him into thinking, again, that his father would not be anything without his mother. It almost sent him into gales of laughter. He briefly saw a wicked looking smile on Samaria's face, before she answered.

"Well, think of it this way- I feel like I am in my thirties," She looks at Atem at this, "which makes you my boy-toy, by the way," smirking briefly, ignoring his slight spluttering, before looking back at Yugi, "because I have, ironically, lived two lives now, both to the age of nineteen, and if that doesn't help, just think, technically, Atem and myself are over three thousand years old. This makes you, still baby age." She smiled again; leaning forward to kiss Yugi on the cheek, dismissing Atem's scandalized expression at being so _old_, before continuing.

"However, I doubt that would stand up to anyone bar you friends, so if you like, you can just call me your big sister, or a cousin. Nobody can see Atem, anyway." She flapped a hand at her husband's slightly ticked off expression, smiling sweetly at him, before reaching over, and kissing him sweetly on the cheek. His expression immediately changed to an exasperated smile, knowing he would not win.

Yugi watched them with a wide grin, excited at indirectly being told he could tell his friends the fact that he had _parents_. He was almost ridiculously happy at that fact.


End file.
